Chocolate Frog Card
by snowleaf
Summary: “One day, Albus, we’ll be on these cards.” He flapped the cards in his hand as fire ignited in his eyes. “Among the most famous of witches and wizards, we’ll be there.”


**Title**: Chocolate Frog Card  
**Rating**: All (warned slash)  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Pairing**: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald  
**Note**: Inspired by Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except my own limited creative juices, and perhaps the Cadbury chocolate bar in my mouth.

------------------------------------------ 

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_**_Currently Head master of Hogwarts. _

****

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. _

_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. _

--

Dumbledore sighed as he looked up from the card, settling back on his chair. The setting sun threw soft, sinewy shadows from beyond the horizon, casting a crimson glow to everything. The chocolate frog had leapt out of its wrapper and seemed to gaze up at him expectantly; but Dumbledore was in no mood to eat it.

It had been years, decades even, since the Chocolate Frogs added his name to the list of famous wizards and witches which every child and teenager, even some adults, vow to collect. It was a great honour, truly. He hadn't been lying when he told Bill he would care less what they did with his other achievements and awards, as long as they kept him on those miniature cards.

It was only half a joke. He had always liked to influence young minds, after all.

However…

He held the card up again.

_… __Dumbledore __is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945… _

And once again, all at once, the knot inside his chest, a knot he'd never been able to unravel, tightened and the pain – as powerful and vivid as it had been that day – engulfed him, just like he expected it to. A sudden weight of weariness pulled on him, and he lifted a weak hand to his temple.

Blue eyes closed, shutting out the world, and all he could do was remember.

_Gellert… _

--

"Albus!"

A much younger Albus Dumbledore looked up from the sink. His heart was already thumping even before it captured the sight of golden curls and that gleeful face. The plate supported by his wand slipped, and crashed to the floor loudly.

"_Reparo_." Blushing slightly, Albus pointed at the shattered pieces, and they quickly reassembled. Gellert was already at his side, laughing merrily at his clumsy mistake; not knowing it was only because of him.

There was loud stomping down the stairs, and soon an angry face emerged between the worn-away bars.

"Would you be quieter? I just got her to start her breakfast!"

Aberforth.

Restoring the plate, Albus muttered a quiet "Sorry" but Aberforth had already seen Gellert. His face twisted; hatred evident in every line.

"What are _you_ doing here, _again_?! You're not welcome at this house, Grindelwald. Get out."

Gellert looked away from him coolly, twirling his wand delicately between his fingers, and did not even seem to acknowledge Aberforth's presence.

"I do not believe you're the owner of this house, Aberforth, and therefore do not have the authority to command me out. Besides," He suddenly stopped playing with his wand and grabbed Albus's wrist – almost making him drop the plate again. "I only came to invite your brother out on an excursion, and would've been hundreds of miles away from here by now had you not interrupted us and promptly began acting out your bull-headedness."

Blood surged to Aberforth's face, and Albus knew it was time to step in. Aberforth was not good with words and any further arguments would only render him to become physical. He was no match for Gellert, wand or no wand. There was also Ariana to think of.

"Aberforth," He stepped forward, effectively setting himself between Gellert and Aberforth. "I've already finished the dishes, and the floors are cleaned too. Lunch is set by the table; it will reheat itself in three hours. I promise you, Gellert and I won't be long. I'll definitely be back before dinner, alright?"

No, it wasn't alright. Aberforth glared at him, and Albus knew it wouldn't be alright either. But Gellert's hand was still wrapped around his wrist and it was pulling him to the door.

"I… I'll see you later."

Then the door was shut, and so did every unpleasant thought in Albus's mind.

Gellert's fingers were soft and warm against his skin, their hold tight but never uncomfortable. He was yelling something about the river and hot weather as he flounced down the street but Albus heard almost nothing. His heart was racing again; Gellert always looked his best in the sun.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

The abrupt halt in their tracks almost made Albus stumble, and the hand removed from his wrist. Glancing up, he saw Gellert pull something out of his pockets.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Perfect white teeth shone as Gellert beamed, and Albus found himself holding five candy bars.

"Aunt Balthilda bought them for some guests next week, but gave me some to try. I never had one before. We don't have them in Germany, although I heard they're going global soon. What are they like?" 

With that, he tore off one wrapping and positively gasped when a chocolate frog leapt onto his arm. The sun was shining and it glimmered with each twinkle of Gellert's wide, gleeful eyes.

"Albus! Look- Look at it!"

Albus's eyes dropped down to the frog, which croaked (triggering a loud guffaw from Gellert), and immediately back to Gellert. There was a wild happiness about his features, unconstrained and whole in its entirety. Away from the copious letters and animated discussions about the greater good, it was one of those rare moments that reminded Albus Gellert was still just a sixteen years old boy.

To get so excited by Chocolate Frogs…

"Hey, there's even a card!"

Albus looked down, tearing his eyes away. In Gellert's hand was a portrait of a beautiful woman, with the name Cliodna inscribed across the frame.

"I heard they only print famous witches and wizards." Gellert had turned the card around and was squinting at the back.

"_Cliodna, the first witch to discover the compatibility of unicorn hair in wand-making, although due to the numerous sightings by muggles, she is perhaps more popularly known and recognised as the Celtic Irish goddess of beauty, and believed to be the protector of ethereal creatures from heaven_…"

Albus opened a packet of his own, and without waiting, bit into the chocolate frog. Gellert continued reading beside him as the sticky sweetness stained his tongue. He plucked the card from his packet - _Paracelsus_ – and offered it to Gellert.

"Here," His heart leapt as Gellert turned, "Have mine."

Half an hour later, they were both lying comfortably on the grassy bank, empty chocolate wrappers scattered around them. Gellert was sifting through his collection of cards (Albus gave them all), whilst Albus watched the clouds roll by above; the chocolate still sweet in his mouth.

"One day…"

Smiling already, Albus turned his head sideways, knowing that Gellert was about to start a rant.

"One day, Albus, we'll be on these cards." He flapped the cards in his hand as fire ignited in his eyes. "Among the most famous of witches and wizards, we'll be there. Of course, it won't be merely these cards. No… we'll be written in books, be taught in lessons, and be the conversation topic by people for centuries into the future! It will happen, I can see it! One day, you and I will bring to them the perfect world; in which Muggles and wizards can live peacefully and in harmony, side by side."

And then Gellert looked at him, the untamed passion still blazing in his eyes, and Albus couldn't say anything more. He simply nodded.

--

Blue eyes opened, and the present day Dumbledore saw that time was still just as unforgiving; outside, it was night already. He shook his head, it was a long time ago.

Sighing again, he wiped his face dry of tears, and in doing so, realised the gift tag attached with the chocolate box was still held in his hand. He gazed at it sadly, knowing who it was from without reading it. It was unfair too.

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_ _Dumbledore is particularly_ _famous for his_ _defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald…_

He smiled bitterly, and with another ache of the heart, turned the card over and quietly opened the drawer, placing it neatly with the other Dumbledore cards already there.

_Gellert_…

The moon was silver and full as Dumbledore came to stand by the window, his beard grazing ever-so-slightly in the wind, as white as they were once auburn.

_We've made it. _

------------------------------

**Author's Notes  
**This was inspired when I was surfing the net randomly and came across a Dumbledore profile, and saw the Chocolate Frog inscription. It began plot-less, and was meant to be much shorter, but I quite like it nonetheless (a rarity, although this might change soon enough).  
They're such a tragic pair…  
How long has it been since I've written anything beside Prince of Tennis or Bleach…?

Edit: Did you know they do not have Gellert Grindelwald listed on the characters?! –Is indignant!-


End file.
